


Running to You

by watchcatewrite



Series: Pretty Sounds [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blurryface Era, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Piercings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchcatewrite/pseuds/watchcatewrite
Summary: Tyler reaches out again, this time unhooking the front of the bra, and pulling it open until both of Jos’ breasts are visible.  They’re on the smaller side (neither of them are particularly blessed in the boob department), but Tyler’s always thought they were perfect. Pink and soft, dusted with the same freckles over Jos’ nose, that Tyler can’t help kissing. But there’s something new, two small, silver balls on each side of her nipples, hard, flushed skin trapped in between. Tyler stares at them, shocked.“What’re those?”
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: Pretty Sounds [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658485
Kudos: 12





	Running to You

“What’re those?”

The house is empty. Mark’s at some thing, with some buddies from school, and Michael’s just beginning his shift bouncing at one of the local bars. They’d started out downstairs, on the couch, goading each other during rounds of Mario Kart, in between bites of pizza. But Jos had gotten a little too excited about one of her wins, quipping back with a “make me” when Tyler had told her to shut up. There was a moment where Tyler didn’t think they’d make it upstairs, but the couch really was too hard on her back.

Moonlight’s starting to stream in through the open window, but Tyler doesn’t like turning off the light. She likes to see Jos, every inch of her, all for her. The older girl is spread out on the bedspread, arms above her head where they’ve come to rest after Tyler pulled off her t-shirt. Tyler’s thighs bracket Jos’ slim hips, and her stomach is an expanse of untouched skin below her. Tyler loves running her fingers over it, watching the goose bumps that trail behind her fingertips, chasing the heat of her skin.

Jos shivers under her touch, and Tyler feels the older girl’s hips move underneath her. It sends a thrill down her spine, and Tyler can’t help smiling as she leans down to lavish kisses on the other girl’s neck, her hand sliding slowly under the cup of Jos’ bra. Her fingers touch something cold and Jos jerks like Tyler’s touched her with a hot poker, letting out a hiss. The younger girl pulls back, concern clear in her eyes, and Jos’ face is bright red.

“What’s—?” Tyler reaches out again, this time unhooking the front of the bra, and pulling it open until both of Jos’ breasts are visible.

They’re on the smaller side (neither of them are particularly blessed in the boob department), but Tyler’s always thought they were perfect. Pink and soft, dusted with the same freckles over Jos’ nose, that Tyler can’t help kissing. But there’s something new, two small, silver balls on each side of her nipples, hard, flushed skin trapped in between. Tyler stares at them, shocked.

“What’re those?” 

Jos bites her lip, leaning forward until she can rest her elbows on the bed, still held down by Tyler’s body weight. “Nipple piercings.”

“You—you got your nipples pierced?” Tyler still looks like a deer caught in headlights, and Jos isn’t sure if that’s a good thing or not.

“Yeah. Last week.”

“You didn’t say anything.”

“I wanted them to be a surprise. I was waiting for them to heal a bit before we… y’know.” Tyler’s eyes drift from her face to her nipples, and Jos feels her blush deepen. “But you’re very cute, and I couldn’t help myself.”

“I’m—?” Tyler actually looks lost for words, and Jos might be proud of finally bringing her to silence, if she wasn’t so worried what was about to come out of her girlfriend’s mouth.

“You hate them?”

“N-no.” Jos watches as a flush blooms its way from Tyler’s chest, up her neck and across her cheeks. The younger girls eyes are fixated on the two small barbells, and Jos feels her own flush break out over her face. “Can I touch them?

Jos nods, watching Tyler’s eager hands coming towards her breasts and laughs. “Gentle. They’re still really tender.”

Tyler looks like she might cry, her hands stopping short, but then she’s leaning forward until she can place the softest, sweetest kiss on the very tip of Jos’ left nipple. The older girl shivers at the touch. She can’t tell if she’s been more sensitive since she got the piercings, or if she’s just more aware of her nipples now. Either way, Tyler’s breath against her skin causes a wave of goose bumps to erupt over her arms, and Jos lets out a little sigh.

“Do that again.”

Tyler smiles at her, with hooded eyes, before turning her head slowly to place a similar, delicate kiss on Jos’ right nipple. “Now kiss me.”

The younger girl doesn’t take long to obey, taking Jos’ face in her hands and pressing their lips together. Jos moans into her open mouth as her arms leave the bedspread, wrapping around Tyler’s torso. They fall back against the bed, Tyler careful to leave her weight off of Jos’ chest, and Jos wants them closer, _closer_. Her hands fumble at the hem of Tyler’s t-shirt, shoving it up. Tyler seems to catch on, breaking the kiss as she helps pull it over her head.

“Off.” It's the only word Jos gets out before their lips are pressed back together, Tyler pushing her into the bed with fierce kisses, as she grinds down onto Jos’ lap.

The younger girl breaks the kiss again, pulling back, and Jos’ lips follow her. Jos stares up at her in awe as Tyler unhooks her bra, throwing it somewhere over the edge of the bed. Her eyes immediately go to the tattoos on her chest, perfect black lines in patterns only Tyler understands. Jos sees them at night, even when she closes her eyes, dark marks on pale skin. It makes her shiver.

“You’re so beautiful.” Tyler’s lip is between her teeth, her eyes roaming over Jos’ body, and a warm flush breaks out over her chest again. The other girl kisses the edges of it, making her way in slowly until she can place a soft kiss on either side of the piercings, two for each breast. Jos watches her, trembling at each press of her lips, heat building where their bodies meet at the middle.

Tyler puts a hand on her shoulder, pushing softly. “Lay back.”

Jos does as she’s told. She’d do whatever Tyler asks, the other girl knows that. For Tyler she’d take off and fly. Tyler trails kisses down her stomach, sliding down her body until her head rests above the hem of Jos’ jeans. The older girl watches her as slim fingers undo the top button, pulling down the zipper so slowly that it’s agonizing. Jos wants to feel her lips on her skin, the warmth of her mouth on her, she’s almost ready to beg. 

Tyler slides her hands over Jos’ hips, under the waistband of her pants and underwear, slowly pulling them down together. Jos doesn’t have to be told to raise her hips, arching off the bed as her skin meets cold air, coming back down to rest on the bedspread. Tyler smiles at her coyly, throwing the garments over her shoulder to meet the others on the floor. She leans back again, her eyes sweeping over the other girl’s body once more, until they come to rest between her legs.

“Beautiful.” 

“Tyler…” Jos is already breathless, shaking with desire, and the younger girl hasn’t even touched her yet. She thinks she might die if Tyler doesn’t touch her.

As if she can read her mind, Tyler leans back down, settling in between Jos’ legs. Her lips place soft kisses over sharp hip bones, down velvet skin, and into warm, dark hair. Jos shivers at every touch of her lips, can feel how wet she’s becoming, and feels almost embarrassed at the amount of _want_ coursing through her body. Tyler takes her time, mouthing over skin, breathing in her scent, until her mouth hovers over the hard nub at the very top of Jos’ sex.

Jos holds her breath as the younger girl leans in, painstakingly slowly, until she can place a perfect, feather soft kiss on her clit. Her whole body seems to spasm, and Jos lets out a soft moan. She can actually feel the other girl smiling against her, before Tyler’s tongue reaches out to lick a stripe the entire length of her sex, ending again on that hard, oversensitive bit of nerves. Jos can’t help the noises coming out of her mouth as Tyler licks in earnest, each pass more wonderful than the last.

Her hands fist in the bedspread, anything to stop her from palming at her too-sensitive nipples that feel like they’re on fire, engorged with blood. Jos throws her head back, eyes closed, as Tyler wraps her lips around her clit, sucking softly. She doesn’t see Tyler’s hand reach out for hers, pulling it from the bedspread and burying it in Tyler’s long dark hair. Jos’ other hand joins it, blunt fingernails scraping over skin, fingers tangled in long locks.

“Tyler. Tyler I’m—“ Her face is flushed, breaths panting, and she’s forgetting how to form words.

Jos can’t see Tyler smiling against her, waiting for her to come apart completely. “Are you gonna cum? You’re always so polite, telling me ahead of time.”

Jos’ head bobs in a wordless nod, and Tyler grins, lifting her head until she can see the older girl better. “Tell me how you’re gonna cum. Beg me for it.”

“Please. Please.” Jos’ head is buried in the pillows, back arched, her hips thrusting forward, searching for Tyler’s tongue. “Please Tyler.”

“Do you wanna come on my tongue?” Tyler trails a hand down her groin slowly, fingers dipping in between folds. “Or on my fingers?”

Jos moans at her words, desperate, hands fisting in the bedspread again, but shakes her head silently.

“You have to tell me Jos. You didn’t tell me you were getting your nipples pierced so now you have to tell me what you want. Which do you want Jos, my fingers—“ Tyler swirls a finger over her entrance, just barely dipping in. “Or my tongue?”

She leans forward, licking a long stripe up the length of Jos’ sex and the older girl cries out. “Your tongue. Your tongue, please. Please.”

The words are barely audible, rushing out of her like a cry, and Tyler smiles as she lowers her head. “Only because you asked so nicely.”

Her mouth barely connects with the velvety soft skin below, and Jos comes undone. Those long fingers clench around the bedspread until they turn white, mouth open but not making a sound, eyes closed so tightly that tears leak out around them. Tyler licks at her slowly as she rides it, making it last as long as she possibly can, until Jos is shivering and panting below her. Her legs go slack around Tyler’s head and she slowly pushes herself up, kissing along hip bones, over the planes of her stomach, and up her chest until she reaches those nipples.

Tyler stares down at them, a perfect, dark pink, held captive by those shining silver bars. She wants to pull them into her mouth, roll them over her tongue, until Jos cries out her name again. Soon. There’ll be time for that soon. Instead she places a soft kiss next to the right one, before continuing her way up Jos’ neck and under her left ear. The older girl is shaking, and Tyler pulls her in close, wrapping her arms around her so that Jos can lay her head on her shoulder.

Jos is trying to say something, mumbled words, but nothing’s coming out. Tyler shushes her softly, running a hand over her hair, weaving fingers into short curls. The older girl stops trying to speak, settling against her as silent tears slide down her cheeks. Tyler wipes them away with the pad of her thumb, lingering over the freckles underneath, before pressing soft kisses into the skin under her eyes.

“You’re so beautiful. So beautiful.”

The older girl sighs at her words, arm sliding over Tyler’s torso until she can pull her closer. After a few minutes she stops shaking, her breathing in rhythm with the hand stroking softly over her hair. Jos’ hand splays out over Tyler’s back, warm fingerprints indented in her skin. Tyler hopes selfishly that they’ll stay long enough for her to see them, but she knows they won’t. Jos is too sweet for bruises, too soft for permanent marks. Only Tyler knows the imprint she’s left on her.

“You didn’t get to—“ Jos’ voice is quiet, barely a whisper, and Tyler shushes her, pulling her closer.

“It’s fine. Watching you was enough.” She feels Jos smile against her skin, tangling fingers in the hair at her back.

“I guess it was a good surprise.”

Tyler chuckles, placing a kiss on her nose. “Wait until they heal, then _I’ll_ have a surprise for _you_.”


End file.
